


书中自有颜如玉 第七十一章 本性（上）

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi





	书中自有颜如玉 第七十一章 本性（上）

本以为是调情的两句荒唐话，沈枢悲哀的发现，严煜说想整天和他做爱，竟然是认真的。  
他是被屁股里的鸡巴给戳醒的。一睁眼，还迷糊着呢，怎么屁股里那么满当？沈枢下意识以为自己这是在上厕所，小腹一缩，想把肚子里的玩意儿拉出去，结果屁股刚搅紧，就听见身后一声闷哼，场子里那根粗硬的东西，竟然戳得更深了！  
沈枢意识到真实情况，顿时勃然大怒，想蹬腿把严煜踹出去，结果大腿刚抬起来，还没往后踢呢，严煜就抓住了他的腿弯，往上一抬，直接将他下身掰得更开，方便操干。  
“放开我！”沈枢大叫，却只一半是生气，另一半，则是为了消解剧烈的快感。他毫无意识地勃起了，被严煜刚刚那样一戳，前液直接被顶出一股，划过柱身，沾湿了身下的床单。  
严煜压根儿不理沈枢的叫骂，下身打桩机一样贴着沈枢不停地耸，他动得用力，双眉紧锁、薄唇紧抿，浑身肌肉都绷出清晰性感的轮廓，若不看这正做的荒唐事，简直仿若画中的天神。  
沈枢却是无法欣赏这道风光，他刚刚清醒，就被情欲再次蒙蔽住神智，严煜每一下顶弄都狠狠挤压他的腺体，前液稀薄，仿佛失禁一样地流。清晨的身体最是敏感，被干了几下他就要精关失守，这会儿倒是贪心想多享受一会儿了，一开口便是撒娇，“慢、慢一点……我快不行了。”  
“要到了？”严煜一听就知道小混蛋想多爽一会儿，便抬腰抽出自己，将沈枢翻了个身。  
他举起沈枢的双腿，让他踩上自己的肩膀，朝前一挺，开始轻轻浅浅地弄他。  
沈枢享受起体内涌起的温柔情潮，眯着眼睛，脚丫子绷得紧紧的，还往下去踩严煜的胸肌。他坏着心眼，用脚心去揉严煜的乳头，揉一会儿，又用脚跟去压，用脚指头去掐。  
“小色狼。”沈枢脚心细嫩，脚跟粗糙，脚趾灵活，弄得严煜也很舒服，他叫了沈枢一声，抬起踩在自己胸前的一只脚，送到唇边迷恋地吻，胯下顶弄得深了些，慢慢地，每一下都全根没入，拔出来时只剩顶端。沈枢随着严煜抽插的节奏喘气，听到这句，也黏黏糊糊地回他，“大流氓。”  
“我哪儿流氓了，嗯？”又是一下，严煜进到最深处，龟头往里耸了耸，开始往外缓缓地抽。  
“你还不流氓？”沈枢缩着里面，挽留又要离他而去的大肉棒，“大清早的，就来操我。”话音未落，体内的大宝贝还真顺了他的意，又开始往里面顶，“我里面舒不舒服？”沈枢软着声音，挑着眉毛，“吸得你爽么？”  
“爽。”严煜一手抓着他的脚丫，另一只手则去抚摸两人身体的交合处。他轻轻搔弄沈枢绷紧的穴口，“宝贝儿，我爱死了你的洞。”  
“只是爱死我的洞吗？”沈枢不愿去摸自己下面，却又按捺不住高潮及临的冲动，只好去抓脑后的枕巾，身体扭动间，他感觉严煜在他洞口边抚摸的手指似乎有想往里戳的意味，连忙紧缩下身，伸手去推严煜的手，“你又想搞什么？！”  
“我想……”严煜伸手与沈枢十指相扣，盯着沈枢的眼睛，“给宝贝儿更棒的，更爽的……”他暗示地揉弄沈枢的掌心，“高潮。”  
沈枢哪里受得了严煜这样看他，浑身上下都泛起害羞的红，下身酥软得一塌糊涂，严煜轻轻一动，他的肉棒就要流水，胸前两点没掐没揉，都硬得像石头。如此情动，他嘴上还不妥协，“你都那么大了，再加根手指，哪里能更爽？就是想玩我。”  
“对。”严煜竟然还承认了，他又是深深一顶，“我想玩你。宝贝儿让不让我？”  
话音刚落，沈枢的身体便倏地绷紧，竟然就这样射了出来。  
太刺激了，被爱人盯着眼睛，用想跟你一生一世的口气说想玩坏你，谁受得了？  
反正他沈枢最吃这一套。

高潮余韵过去，沈枢脸红得滴水，他左手紧紧与严煜相扣，却不敢看人，右手手背盖着自己的双眼，“老公对不起。”太丢人了，竟然被严煜一说就射了出来，“下次。下次让你这么玩。”  
他声音仿若蚊蝇，严煜却听得一清二楚。  
“谢谢宝贝儿。”严煜舍不得沈枢高潮时的紧缩，却也知道再弄他要不舒服，咬着牙退出去，翻身下来，从背后抱住了沈枢，“我爱你的身体。更爱你。”  
呜！高潮后最听不得告白，沈枢感动得一塌糊涂，直接翻身咬住了严煜的嘴。他吻得情真意切，献祭般张嘴，让严煜去吃他的舌尖，一边吻，手上一把抓住严煜仍然坚硬的下身，开始卖力给人手淫。  
吻了会儿，沈枢又主动离唇，抓着严煜的大鸟，竟直接把脸埋了下去。那玩意儿刚干过他的屁股，湿淋淋全是润滑剂，他不去吃，却将硕大的龟头，直接抵上自己的嘴唇。  
“老公射给我。”沈枢伸出自己红红的舌头，去戳龟头上的小眼，“射我嘴里，射我脸上。”  
他张着嘴，舌头伸出来，好像一只讨人怜爱的小狗，圆溜溜的大眼睛盯着人，卖弄清纯，仿佛不知道自己干的是怎样的淫荡差事。“老公射给我。”他又重复，好像真等着吃这点琼浆玉露，好干什么？好去转世投胎，真成只妖精？  
“宝贝儿……”严煜也红了眼，沈枢的拳头攥得紧紧的，上下撸动时，还有技巧去刮他的冠状沟，蹭他最敏感的那处皮肤，“重一点，我快了。”  
沈枢搓得更加用力，张着嘴，另一只手还去揉严煜的肉囊，他埋在严煜胯间，迷恋地欣赏严煜因情动而紧绷的身体线条，又是一下重重的搓动，严煜泄出一声低吼，阴茎不受控制地抖动，浓稠的精液喷出来，溅上沈枢的舌尖，沈枢的脸。  
沈枢满足地将满嘴精液吞咽，手上继续揉弄严煜替他延长快感，也不去管脸上的痕迹，笑嘻嘻地就要邀功行赏，“老公。”他软软地叫，“我手活儿好不好？”  
“没你屁股活儿好。”严煜喘着粗气，大爷似的挑刺儿，“够紧。但是不够湿。也不会吸。”  
“滚。”沈枢骂他，心里却美得不行，他最喜欢听严煜直白表达对他身体的迷恋，堪比听人夸赞他写作的才华，“哪能次次都让你那么美？”  
“难道我没次次让你美？”严煜把沈枢拎起来，抽过纸巾去擦他脸上的精液。他将白液擦去，吻上那边沾染他体味的肌肤，“射了就不管我，小混蛋。”  
“谁不管你了！”沈枢不满，“都颜射了话还那么多。”  
“这是个加分儿项。”严煜又去亲他的嘴，“仅次于内射和口爆，在我心中排行第三。”  
“胡说！”沈枢去咬严煜的鼻子，“你也射我嘴里了！”  
“好好好。那第二第三都有，满足程度堪比体内射精！”严煜把沈枢紧紧搂进怀里，吻了吻他的发顶，“宝贝儿，谢谢你。”  
“谢我什么？”沈枢抱住严煜的腰，脸颊在人胸膛上不住地蹭，“谢我让你玩我，谢我愿意当你专属的充气娃娃？”  
“谢你愿意满足我。包容我。”严煜却没就着沈枢的荤话往下接，每说一句，就在沈枢头顶上亲一记，“还有，爱我。”  
“那我也要谢谢你。”沈枢把自己埋在严煜胸前，认认真真回应，“谢谢你。包容我的脾气，照顾我的生活，帮助我，实现我的梦想。”  
“严煜。”沈枢抬起头，直视他的眼睛，“没有放弃爱我。谢谢你。”  
“我也爱你。”  
两人紧紧相拥，感恩此间相逢。长久的分离，刻意的隐瞒，因为你爱我而我爱你，再不值得他们去浪费心力。  
只需将此刻心心相印，永远铭记。

都他娘是狗屁。

沈枢顶着眼下的乌青，满身的吻痕，裹得严严实实，哪怕暖气热得冒汗，也不敢敞敞衣领。他和严煜都迟到了，一并的睡眠不足，举着同样的保温杯，哪怕一个坐在会议室的这头，一个坐在那头，满满的奸|情，无需半点注解，早就不言自明。  
《越洋》需在四月开机，中亿上下人等，都在紧锣密鼓地筹备。摄影棚的建立，主题曲的创作，演员的培训，无不需要时刻紧盯着进度，可哪怕在这忙活当口，大老板还带着原作总顾问耽搁大家时间，众目睽睽之下，轻描淡写一句起晚了，就妄想堵着这群人的嘴。  
严煜浑不在意，沈枢却是羞死了。他全然忘记了早晨卧室里的旖旎，耷拉着脸，暗骂严煜这根大猪蹄子，喏喏地道歉，“对不起啊，耽误大家时间了。”  
“没事儿！”不等那些人精给他台阶，美术指导杜老师就开始哔哔，“小沈最近辛苦了，那天大晚上的还回我邮件。诶，怎么你和严总拿着一样的杯子？”  
他俩都拿着星巴克的保温杯，装着自家煮的咖啡。一模一样的花纹，冒着一模一样的香气儿，再看看他们脸上一模一样的黑眼圈，啧啧啧，真是没眼。  
沈枢不知道怎么回答，也不敢看严煜，恨不得直接钻到桌子下面去。好在严煜大猪蹄子脸皮厚，面不改色地替他找补，“那天和沈老师在星巴克偶遇，他看的这款杯子正好我也有，就送了他一个一样的。”  
“真巧啊！你们老同学，审美也挺一致。”杜老师是个缺心眼，竟然还正儿八经地感慨。  
“可不是巧嘛。”王国昌实在看不下去了，敲敲桌子，“我们最后过一遍预算，就早点儿散会吧。下午还要去检查演员的进度，你们也要再对对本儿。”  
沈枢无比庆幸，严煜找了这么一个大家长。没王国昌镇着，不说《越洋》，就这“早”会，都要变成全程埋汰他们俩的批斗会。


End file.
